Mas allá
by Shinigami-Ninja Girl
Summary: "El amor es el más poderoso de los sentimientos, puede trascender en el tiempo y el espacio, puede pasar cualquier barrera que se le interponga, pero ni siquiera el amor puede..."


Hola!!! Aquí les presento el primero de muchos escritos que expondré.

Este es solo un one shot...espero que les guste y que las fans de Sasuke no me quieran linchar jeje...bueno espero que les guste.

**Mas allá**

**El amor no puede superar todas las barreras**

_El joven cayó desfallecido al suelo, inmediatamente la chica se acercó a él_

_-¿Estas bien?- El chico apenas si podía respirar y con gran esfuerzo, por no desmayarse contestó _

-Si- él seguía agitado y luchaba por recuperar el aliento. La joven por su parte se agachó e hizo un intentó por ayudarle a levantarse, pero él rechazó el gesto violentamente

_-¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?- dijo él con el afán de que ella desistiera de su intento por ayudarlo._

_-No puedo, siento la necesidad de cuidar de ti; si algo te pasara no se lo que haría..._

La chica despertó de su inconciencia, estaba en medio de una batalla, una batalla contra quien menos se hubiera imaginado; siempre había sabido que algún día tendría que pelear contra él, pero nunca quiso aceptarlo.

Justo en medio del combate, su aliado, intencionalmente la había noqueado, no quería que ella sufriera más de lo debido, a él le importaba más de lo que ella pensaba.

Ella se levantó algo confundida mirando por todas partes, buscando algo que respondiera su pregunta principal: ¿qué había pasado?.

A lo lejos distinguió a su adepto, que realmente era más que eso, era un gran amigo para ella, no habían empezado muy bien su relación, pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido a quererlo.

-Hey!...

Antes de que pronunciara su nombre, el ahora adolescente, volteó. Era un chico alto de cabello rubio y unos ojos azules muy expresivos.

Cuando vio su ojos lo supo, algo muy malo había pasado. Llego hasta donde él estaba y decidió cuestionarlo acerca del por que de su angustia.

-¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué te ves tan angustiado?

El chico no dijo nada solo se digno a mirar hacía abajo.¡Como no lo había notado antes! Ahí, a sus pies, estaba la escena más horrible que había visto en toda su vida. No podía creerlo, estaba en total shock, solo se limitó a dejarse caer al lado del cuerpo inmóvil, de aquel con el que había soñado durante su abstracción. Después miro a su compañero con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, su mirada casi lo culpaba de aquella situación.

-Pero que...¿cómo...

-¿puedes curarlo?-dijo él

-¿curarlo?..yo...no lo sé

-yo sé que tu lo harás...sé que tu puedes

La chica se recostó sobre el pecho, del que se supone debía ser su enemigo y escucho unos débiles latidos... ¡tantos recuerdos le vinieron a la mente!, entonces su mente comenzó a divagar...

-_¿cómo fue que llegamos aquí?..¿Dónde quedaron lo momentos felices que vivimos?... He aprendido a quererte como eres, pero aún así...me gustaría que cambiaras y no por mi, si no por ti...me gustaría que fueras feliz y es que, desde siempre has sido tan frío, tan indiferente, eres tan ajeno a este mundo Eres como nadie eres totalmente diferente, nadie puede comprenderte solo tu sabes lo que es tenerlo todo y después perderlo en un instante, solo tu sabes lo que es que alguien a quien quieres y admiras tanto te traicione de esa manera. Tu vida, desde aquella fatal noche, siempre estuvo llena de odio y sed de venganza, esa que nunca pudiste saciar. Muchas veces trate de entenderte pero no pude, intente escuchar tus silencios, leer tus miradas, pero te encerraste en ti mismo, lo único que siempre supe es que dentro de ti aún existe ese niño que llora por sus padres y por su hermano y que aún se siente tan impotente por no haber podido hacer nada por salvar a su familia...Dicen que todos tenemos un propósito en esta vida, nunca comprenderé cual es el tuyo, siempre sufriendo...¿Habrás sido feliz alguna vez después de tu infancia?...No entiendo por que tuviste que ser tan infeliz...Tampoco entiendo ¿por qué te fuiste y te apartaste de mi?..por qué cuando más te amaba, por que cuando creía que todo iba a empezar a ser mejor y si ya sabias que ibas a irte ¿Por qué me ilusionaste?... Son demasiadas preguntas que nunca tendrán respuesta..._

En es preciso instante comenzó a llover 

_-...cada gota de lluvia es una lagrima que el cielo derrama por ti, se siente triste por perderte...no te puedes ir...no me puedes dejar_

Ella comenzó a llorar 

_-¡¡¡¿Por qué?!!! No entiendo por que ahora que te encuentro te vuelves a ir...¿Por qué me haces esto?_

-Sakura...

Sakura se incorporó, ya no estaba en el mismo sitio, y debajo de ella solo estaba el piso. Era un cuarto totalmente blanco y vacío. Volteó hacía atrás para ver quien la había sacado de su ensimismamiento y frente a ella vio a un chico totalmente vestido de blanco, si, era el mismo que momentos antes estuviera en el suelo, inerte.

-Sa-su-ke

Del asombro apenas si había podido decir su nombre. Se puso de pie y se acerco a él

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde estamos?

Él solo sonrió levemente y detrás de él aparecieron dos personas, un hombre y una mujer

-Ellos son mis padres

-Entonces tu...

Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Sasuke la contempló un momento, miro a su padre y luego a su madre y con una sola mirada entendió lo que le querían decir. El se acercó a ella y la abrazo

-Tengo que irme ¿lo entiendes?

Ella se alejo un poco de el

-No, nunca te entenderé..no te puedes ir..¿qué sucederá con tus sueños?

-Yo nunca los tuve y mi misión en la tierra esta cumplida

-¡No es cierto!

-Quizás nunca te hayas dado cuenta cual era, pero pronto lo sabrás, pronto descubrirás por que mi destino era este

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacerme sufrir? Yo que te amo tanto y tu...nunca me has amado...por eso me haces sufrir ¿cierto?

-Sakura...

Se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó

-Gracias por todo..además de mis padres, tu fuiste la única que lo dio todo por mi sin pedir nada a cambio...Te amo..nunca lo olvides

Una luz cegadora lo cubrió todo y él desapareció

-Sakura? ¿qué sucede?

Otra vez había regresado a la realidad, la dura y fría realidad

-¿Sakura?

-Esta muerto

-¿Qué dices?

-Naruto...Sasuke esta muerto-dijo ella llorando

_-El amor es el más poderoso de los sentimientos, puede trascender en el tiempo y el espacio, puede pasar cualquier barrera que se le interponga, pero ni siquiera el amor puede ir más allá de la muerte...Por lo menos ahora sé que él es feliz y que ya no sufrirá más y si es así entonces yo también seré feliz. _

¿Y? Que tal, espero que les haya gustado y por favor escriban reviews recibo toda clase de criticas, felicitaciones y consejos

¡¡¡GRACIAS POR LEERLO!!! - Sayonara!!!


End file.
